


A Moment of Cheer

by Winterreise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Tousaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterreise/pseuds/Winterreise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas, my giftee!! I went through a lot of thumbnails before this piece trying to make gorey/angsty tousaki, but nothing looked quite right. Even though it is not an angsty drawing, I hope you can still enjoy this piece :') Wishing you the best this holiday season!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Moment of Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaikajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikajo/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, my giftee!! I went through a lot of thumbnails before this piece trying to make gorey/angsty tousaki, but nothing looked quite right. Even though it is not an angsty drawing, I hope you can still enjoy this piece :') Wishing you the best this holiday season!


End file.
